Comenzar otra vez
by Elenear28
Summary: Taichi siente que a su vida le faltan aventuras, pero el 1 de agosto, el aniversario del día en que entraron al Digimundo por primera vez, se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina y lo celebrará con sus amigos con un día de campo. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Historia para el Torneo Escribe a partir de una premisa del Foro Proyecto 1-8


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

 **Historia para el Torneo "Escribe a partir de una premisa" del Foro Proyecto 1-8**

 **Premisa #1: Es primero de agosto. Los niños elegidos, ya mayores y algunos trabajadores o universitarios, se reúnen para festejarlo. Pero el tranquilo picnic en el Digimundo se estropea cuando aparece un viejo conocido.**

 **Escritores:**

 *** Elenear28**

 *** LeCielVAN**

 *** luz253**

 *** Natalie G o linfocito**

* * *

 **Comenzar otra vez**

Taichi se talló los ojos usando el dorso de ambas manos, apartó el informe de la Embajada y sacó el digivice de su bolsillo. Eran las 00:02, lo que significaba que, oficialmente, ya era 1 de agosto. Soltó un bostezo que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas, pero sonrió, curiosamente energizado.

Había estado esperando por semanas a que llegara aquel aniversario, este año un poco más ansioso de la cuenta. Se había convertido en una tradición el reunirse cada 1 de agosto, sin importar que estuviera haciendo cada uno. Cuando eran más jóvenes, no resultaba problemático, pero conforme crecieron, habían surgido nuevas responsabilidades y obligaciones que, muchas veces, resultaban difíciles de sortear.

Ese año, en particular, la tradición se había visto seriamente amenazada. Yamato había tenido que recurrir al cobro de un montón de favores para lograr que la JAXA, la Agencia Aeroespacial de Japón, le diera permiso para ausentarse de su campamento de formación por 24 horas. Sora se había metido en un lío porque, a pesar de que iba corta de tiempo para su próximo desfile, había tenido que negociar un pequeño atraso en la entrega con uno de sus compradores para poder asistir. Mimi había rechazado un contrato especial para dar una clase de cocina en cadena nacional. E incluso Taichi había tenido que hablar directamente con el Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores de Japón para explicarle la importancia de asistir a aquella tradicional reunión en aras de concretar el proyecto de establecer una embajada humana en el Digimundo.

Al final, sus jefes habían aceptado, gracias a la intervención del Ministerio, pero Taichi sabía que lo habían hecho a regañadientes, prueba de ello era el hecho de que lo habían sepultado bajo montañas de trabajo que tenía que entregar antes de poder disponer de aquellas minivacaciones.

No le importaba demasiado. En su cabeza, la única idea que se repetía, una y otra vez, era que, dentro de ocho horas, podría volver a pisar el Digimundo. Podría ver de nuevo a Agumon y a los demás. Sonrió y empezó a adjuntar los reportes y propuestas, no fuera a ser que, en medio de su emoción, su mente borrara la responsabilidad y lo metiera en problemas. Estiró los brazos y soltó un nuevo bostezo cuando acabó. Una nueva mirada al reloj le indicó que pasaba de la una de la madrugada, lo que le daba tiempo para un par de horas de sueño antes de tener que tomar el tren de las cinco para llegar a casa de Hikari.

Los digivice de Takeru y Hikari habían sufrido una modificación extraña unos cuantos años atrás, de manera que eran los únicos que permitían que se abriera la puerta de acceso al Digimundo. Koushiro manejaba la teoría de que se debía a las características de los emblemas de los dos más jóvenes. Después de todo, ya en su momento habían logrado una proeza como desbloquear aquella digievolución milagrosa que había permitido que Agumon y Gabumon alcanzaran su última etapa evolutiva.

A veces, Taichi sentía un leve pellizco de celos por el hecho de que su hermana pudiera viajar al Mundo Digital cuando quisiera. Aunque sospechaba que, si él tuviera uno de esos emblemas modificados, nadie lo sacaría nunca del Digimundo. Afortunadamente, Takeru y Hikari siempre se encontraban disponibles para cuando alguno de los mayores tuviera la necesidad de viajar. Como aquel día, en medio de la noche, en que Mimi había llamado a Takeru, en medio de lágrimas, para decirle que había tenido un mal sueño y que necesitaba ver a Palmon. Takeru había tomado su motocicleta y había viajado casi noventa kilómetros hasta la casa de Mimi para poder abrir la puerta para ella.

Ese era el tipo de amigos que eran ellos.

A veces, viajaban en pequeños grupos, pero las agendas de todos eran sumamente difíciles de hacer calzar. Esta vez, se habían coordinado para viajar en dos pequeños grupos. Taichi, Sora, Koushiro y Hikari saldrían desde Tokio, mientras que Yamato, Mimi, Jou y Takeru; lo harían desde la prefectura de Kanagawa, ya que Takeru había tenido que asistir a una gira para promocionar su última novela, además, el campamento de Yamato estaba en Sagamihara y a Mimi y Jou les resultaba factible desplazarse hacia allá.

A veces, Taichi extrañaba la época en que todos vivían a unas pocas cuadras de distancia. Esos tiempos en donde concertaban una reunión y, en cuestión de quince minutos, podían verse. Tiempos mucho menos complicados.

Programó la alarma para las cuatro de la mañana y, en cuanto su cabeza, cubierta aún por aquel cabello color chocolate que parecía tener vida propia, tocó la almohada, se quedó dormido y empezó a soñar con sus viejas aventuras.

…

El viaje transcurrió sin incidentes. Su hermana lo abrazó al abrir la puerta, efusiva, con aquella enorme barriga entre los dos y Taichi sintió como el bebé se removía, contento, cuando colocó las palmas sobre la camiseta de Hikari.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes viajar así?

Hikari rodó los ojos y apartó un mechón de cabello, un par de tonos más claros que el cabello de Taichi, para colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

—Aún faltan un par de meses para que el pequeño nazca. Estaré perfectamente.

Taichi decidió poner a un lado, al menos por un rato, su instinto sobreprotector. No era precisamente un día para ponerse nervioso.

—Quien sabe— bromeó—, tal vez el pequeño Taichi encuentre a su compañero digimon antes de nacer.

—Ya te lo dije, hermano, Takeru y yo no vamos a llamar Taichi al bebé.

—Están desperdiciando un maravilloso nombre— replicó él haciendo una mueca.

—Con un Taichi en la familia tenemos más que suficiente— replicó ella, sonriendo de nuevo—. Takeru ya está con Mimi y con Yamato. Al superior Jou se le ha hecho tarde, para variar— dijo con una risita —. Koushiro está en la estación y…

—¿Sora?

—Alguien está un poquito ansioso ¿no? — su hermana se echó a reír ante su mala cara—. Ha venido cinco minutos antes que tú, pero se ha acordado que no ha comprado ese té que le gusta a Biyomon y ha ido al supermercado a buscarlo. Debería volver en cualquier momento. Ahora ¿quieres sentarte?

Taichi se quedó de pie, junto a la chimenea, observando las fotos que Hikari tenía colocadas encima. Su favorita era la que se habían tomado en su último día de aquella primera enorme aventura en el Mundo Digital. La había tomado Andromon. A esa, se le habían sumado un montón de instantáneas de toda la pandilla, especialmente ahora que Hikari estaba estudiando para convertirse en una fotógrafa profesional y había conseguido un trabajo a tiempo parcial en una revista. Incluso había ganado un premio nacional el año anterior, pero en su casa solo podían verse fotografías de sus amigos y familiares. A Taichi le gustaba ese lugar, lo hacía sentir en un hogar real.

—¿Quieres ver la habitación del bebé mientras esperamos a los chicos? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa ilusionada.

La habitación del bebé estaba pintada de un suave color amarillo claro y Hikari había armado un hermoso collage de fotografías en una de las paredes. Taichi vio a Agumon en una de ellas, con la boca llena de comida y los ojos verdes brillando, traviesos como siempre. Alguien, tal vez Sora, había hecho dos muñecos de felpa con las figuras de Gatomon y Patamon, sentados en un rincón de la cuna. Sonrió ante la figura de los digimons.

Su energía volvió, impetuosa. Había estado ansiando ese día durante meses. Iba a ser el premio por los largos días de cansancio y frustración.

Sin duda les esperaba un día excelente.

…

El encuentro entre los chicos fue dulce. Muchos —Taichi y Mimi— chillaron. Sora sonrió con aquella calidez y suavidad que la caracterizaban. Takeru besó a Hikari y apoyó la frente contra su vientre abultado. Al menos por el tiempo que Mimi se lo permitió antes de exigir la atención de la embarazada. Koushiro empezó a analizar códigos o algo por el estilo, con el ceño levemente fruncido y Jou, en cuanto hubo saludado a todos y se disculpó por haber llegado tarde, se dedicó a comprobar los medicamentos e instrumentos médicos que había traído con él.

Luego, llegaron los digimons, y ahí fue donde empezó la verdadera algarabía.

En un principio, Taichi solo tuvo ojos para Agumon, que lo saludó con tanta alegría que terminó metiéndole un cabezazo en la barriga y tirándolo al suelo, donde cayó sentado mientras su digimon le abrazaba con aquellos cortos brazos. Luego, una vez que pudo volver a respirar con normalidad y el vacío en su pecho se sintió lleno de nuevo, pudo darse el tiempo de ver a los demás mientras aún abrazaba a su compañero.

Yamato y Gabumon se sostenían de las manos, igual que Sora y Biyomon. Mimi tenía fuertemente sujeta a Palmon por el cuello mientras silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Tentomon estaba detrás de Koushiro, viéndolo teclear rápidamente. Gomamon le ayudaba a Jou con su inventario. Patamon ya había tomado su acostumbrada posición sobre la cabeza de Takeru, mientras que Gatomon estaba apoyando una de sus orejas gatunas en el estómago de Hikari, escuchando, con sus agudos oídos, el latido del bebé.

Era simplemente un día perfecto.

…

Mimi y Sora se lucieron con la comida. Los chicos, exceptuando a Yamato que ya nunca parecía tener tiempo, tenían suerte si no se les quemaba el agua. Taichi, por ejemplo, había sobrevivido sus estudios universitarios gracias a sopas instantáneas y emparedados. Y a Hikari nunca se le había dado bien la cocina, más que para hacer cosas sencillas. Por eso, cuando las chicas se habían ofrecido voluntarias para hacer la comida, los demás prácticamente habían llorado de alivio.

Comieron, una mezcla de platillos japoneses con la mezcla occidental en que Mimi se había especializado en el último año. Sora preparó un montón de postres hermosamente decorados.

Llevaban suficiente comida para un regimiento, pero claro, Agumon era capaz de comer por cuatro y algunos, como Gomamon y Tentomon, tampoco se quedaban demasiado atrás.

Taichi disfrutó el momento. Recostándose en el pasto mientras veían como el viento hacía ondular la superficie, calma y cristalina, del agua. Era el mismo lugar en donde habían acampado aquella primera noche, en donde Taichi había hecho saltar un pedazo de madera que le había quemado la cola a Seadramon. Agumon, una vez hubo dejado de comer, se acostó junto a Taichi, con la barriga tan crecida que Taichi se la picó con un dedo y bromeó diciendo que ya podía competir con la de Hikari.

Le gustaba. Un Digimundo en paz era algo por lo que habían luchado de manera incansable durante su infancia. Ahora que todos eran adultos, se sentía como un merecido descanso, aunque, para ser franco, de vez en cuando, Taichi echaba en falta aquel familiar cosquilleo de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. La emoción de la batalla. La conexión entre él y Agumon para lograr la digievolución.

Se sentaron en círculo, un humano, un digimon, un humano, un digimon... Taichi quedó sentado entre Agumon y Biyomon, muy consciente de la cercanía de Sora, justo al otro lado de su compañera. Intentó que no se le notara demasiado, aunque Agumon le preguntó por su repentina rigidez, con su tono grave y rasposo. Taichi le cerró el hocico con ambas manos. Los demás empezaron a reírse.

El ambiente se volvió distendido. Tranquilo. Por unos momentos, volvían a ser aquellos niños que habían estado ahí por primera vez, exceptuando el hecho de que, por fortuna, ya no tenían miedo. Y que no se encontraban atrapados. Lo cierto era que resultaba un alivio pensar que, esa noche, Taichi dormiría en una mullida cama. Aunque, por otra parte, también tendría que regresar al tedio de los papeles y las tareas pendientes. Las obligaciones. La vida adulta…

Mimi empezó a contar una historia que, Taichi supuso, era graciosa, puesto que los demás empezaron a reírse. Suspiró y vio, por el rabillo del ojo, como su hermana le lanzaba una mirada confusa. Taichi no era muy dado a estar suspirando.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo infeliz que se encontraba últimamente? Sabía que su trabajo en la embajada no era permanente. Taichi estaba en el equipo que encabezaba la lucha por la Embajada Humana en el Digimundo, pero estaba resultando un proceso duro, tedioso y lleno de inconvenientes y retrasos. Sabía que valía la pena, pero Taichi tenía un carácter imperioso y le costaba simplemente sentarse a esperar a que las cosas sucedieran. Y ahora se frustraba. Mucho.

Miró el cielo, azul, libre de nubes, infinito y luego estiró una mano y tocó la cabeza de Agumon.

¿Estaba mal desear esto? ¿Esta vida de libertad? ¿Una nueva misión que le diera algo de sentido a su vida? Se sintió arrepentido de inmediato. Su misión era conseguir relaciones diplomáticas entre ambos mundos. No estaba bien desear nuevas batallas. Ya no era un niño y tenía que comportarse como el adulto que era.

El problema era que se sentía mucho menos adulto que los demás. Veía a Hikari y a Takeru, tomándose de las manos por detrás de Gatomon. Tan preparados para esa aterradora tarea que sería ser padres. A Yamato, hablando con gravedad sobre la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento y como tenía un proyecto para incluir a los digimons en los programas espaciales. A Sora contándole a Mimi sobre su nueva línea y como sentía mucha ansiedad porque la anterior había sido tan exitosa que tenía miedo de no estar a la altura de su propia fama. Jou y Koushiro discutiendo sobre el uso de nanobots en la medicina. De repente, se sintió pequeño.

¿En qué momento se había quedado tan atrás? ¿En dónde encajaba él ahora?

—¿Taichi?

No se dio cuenta de que su mano había empezado a temblar hasta que su digimon lo observó con una preocupación nada común en su cara de reptil. Cerró su mano en un puño, esforzándose por controlarse.

—No pasa nada— mintió y se sintió feliz porque la inocencia de Agumon le hiciera creerle. Luchó por formar una sonrisa que resultara creíble en su rostro. Debió lograrlo, porque Agumon sonrió también—. Lo que pasa es que te he echado de menos. A ti y todos los demás.

—Yo también— le confesó su digimon en voz baja. No le preocupó que los escucharan. Todos parecían estar en lo suyo—. Extraño las aventuras.

Taichi sintió que su estómago se hundía un poco.

—Igual yo. Creo que los demás no lo hacen.

Se miraron, compartiendo un secreto. Y Taichi ya no se sintió solo.

…

El resto del día de campo transcurrió con tranquilidad. El sol empezó a caer en el extremo occidental del lago.

Y entonces, el cielo estalló.

…

Se sintió como lo más natural levantarse de un salto y pedirle a Agumon que digievolucionara. Y, cuando lo hizo, implosionando en un mundo de luces y colores, cambiando su forma, adoptando la figura de Greymon, Taichi sintió el familiar susurro de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

…

Acabó casi tan rápido como empezó. Un estallido de estática que erizó los vellos de la nuca de Taichi. Sintió la necesidad de parpadear y, luego, como eso no funcionó, de tallarse los ojos.

Ahí donde antes había estado el agua, ahora había una planicie desértica. El líquido se había esfumado. El aire se sentía enrarecido. Pero no había más rastros de la amenaza.

Greymon avanzó unos cuantos pasos. El suelo estremeciéndose bajo el peso de sus poderosas patas. Descendió por la ligera pendiente hasta quedarse parado en donde hasta hacía unos segundos había estado el agua. Taichi lo siguió, deslizándose hacia abajo y agradeciendo haberse puesto zapatillas deportivas en lugar de los incómodos mocasines que debía usar para trabajar. El suelo ni siquiera parecía húmedo. No había barro, ni pedruscos. Era como si nunca hubiese existido el agua ahí.

El enorme dinosaurio olfateó el aire y soltó un gruñido. La figura de Greymon brilló y luego decreció, volviendo a convertirse en Agumon.

—Taichi… ¿qué ha sido eso?

No supo que responder. Yamato apareció de repente a su lado, digivice en mano, junto a Gabumon. Pero ya no había nada contra lo cual pelear. Miró hacia atrás y vio, aliviado, que Hikari y Takeru se encontraban en tierra firme aún. Ellos, igual que los demás, tenían sus digivices en las manos, preparados para pelear. Se sintió curiosamente aliviado por ello. Solo Agumon había evolucionado, pero los demás conservaban sus instintos intactos.

Taichi inspeccionó el cielo de nuevo, a la espera de que el resplandor reapareciera, aun con el eco del estallido resonando en sus oídos.

Yamato tomó a Taichi del brazo.

—Lo mejor será que volvamos y lo discutamos entre todos.

Taichi no quería discutir, quería pelear, arreglar las cosas de la forma en que lo hacía cuando era más pequeño. Pero asintió y regresó hacia los demás, caminaron, apartándose un poco del lugar.

Estaban a punto de empezar a discutir lo que había sucedido cuando una figura conocida apareció en el claro entre los árboles en que se habían refugiado.

Taichi reprimió un estremecimiento. La expresión en su rostro era grave. No auguraba noticias precisamente buenas.

Gennai no solía aparecer simplemente para saludar.

…

—La puerta se ha cerrado— fue su primera declaración.

Nadie gritó. Todos parecían demasiado conmocionados como para hacerlo. Takeru y Hikari sacaron sus digivices y Koushiro, sin que nadie se lo pidiera, abrió su computadora. Se tranquilizaron un poco cuando la conocida interfaz apareció en la pantalla. Hikari fue la primera en hablar, apuntando su dispositivo hacia la pantalla y pidiéndole a la puerta que se abriera.

No sucedió nada. El portal permaneció obstinadamente cerrado.

Takeru lo intentó también. Nada.

Los demás probaron con sus modelos antiguos.

Nada.

El pánico empezó a extenderse por los rostros de los demás.

Taichi estaba seguro de que todos pensaban en los compromisos, responsabilidades y promesas que habían dejado atrás. ¿Y el nuevo libro? ¿La colección de ropa? ¿El internado en el hospital? ¿El campamento de entrenamiento espacial?

Gennai les dio unos minutos para hacerse a la idea. Y luego empezó con su relato.

…

Taichi registró a medias lo que estaba sucediendo. Parte de los códigos que componían al Digimundo se habían borrado misteriosamente en los últimos días. La mayor parte de los digimons, incluyendo a sus compañeros, no tenían ni idea. No querían sembrar el pánico.

No, aún no sabían quién o qué lo estaba haciendo.

Sí, habían intentado descubrirlo.

No, no se esperaban que las puertas se bloquearan, precisamente ese día.

No, no era parte de un plan para obligarlos a ayudarlos, como había sugerido Mimi en medio de una de sus, cada vez menos frecuentes, rabietas.

Taichi sintió su corazón latir muy deprisa. ¿Había encontrado el Digimundo una manera de cumplir, de forma retorcida, su necesidad de nuevas aventuras?

Observó a su hermana, muy embarazada, y se mordió el labio con culpabilidad. ¿Qué harían si no conseguían regresar al Mundo Real en los próximos días? El mayor de los chicos se arrodilló a su lado y le preguntó algo en voz baja antes de tomarle la muñeca y empezar a contar sus pulsaciones, moviendo los labios rápidamente.

Taichi observó a Jou con algo de gratitud. Le aliviaba que, al menos, contaran con un doctor con ellos. De repente, las cestas con sobros de comida y las mantas en extendidas en el piso le parecieron casi como una vida distinta.

Los digimons lucían ansiosos. Preocupados. Pero ninguno dijo lo que, Taichi sabía, necesitaban pedir.

Su tendencia a liderar se abrió camino a través de él y fue como calzarse un par de zapatos viejos y cómodos después de haber tenido que soportar unos que le venían chicos. Familiar. Bienvenido.

—Ayudaremos.

Le gustó ver que los demás no lo cuestionaron ni lo contradijeron. También fue bueno ver la cara de alivio que pusieron los digimons.

Hikari, sentada en el piso, con las manos sobre su barriga, le sonrió y asintió. Los demás, uno a uno, asintieron también. Uniéndose a su ofrecimiento.

Gennai no pareció impresionado. Parecía más bien esperarlo.

—Las primeras desapariciones se dieron en el Continente Server. Les sugiero empezar por ahí.

No sería tan sencillo, tendrían que empezar por atravesar el océano. Taichi le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Jou, casi esperando verlo en un ataque de ansiedad por los exámenes y el trabajo que se le iban a acumular por aquella aventura inesperada. En su lugar, se sorprendió al ver que ya tenía su digivice en la mano, preparado para que Gomamon se convirtiera en Zudomon.

Recorrió uno a uno los rostros de sus amigos, esperando ver dudas, miedo o tal vez, algo de frustración.

No los encontró y, en su interior, supo que ellos, igual que él, se encontraban listos para la aventura. Sora le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. Yamato un asentimiento, de esos que dejaban en evidencia su estoicismo. Mimi se recogió el cabello en una coleta, preparada para lo que viniera. Koushiro recogió los cables de su ordenador y puso en orden en su mochila. Takeru ayudó a Hikari a levantarse y le dedicó una mirada serena.

Taichi sonrió, dichoso.

Comenzarían de nuevo. Les esperaban nuevas aventuras.

* * *

 **Holaaaa! Muchas gracias por haber parado a leer. Primero, me disculpo por el final abierto, pero siento que la idea que tomó forma en mi cabeza habría salido demasiado atropellada de otra manera.**

 **Espero haber cumplido a cabalidad con el reto y estoy ansiosa por ver que hacen los demás con sus premisas.**

 **¡Feliz aniversario!**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


End file.
